Lazarus
by Red Leader
Summary: Sheridan is brought back to life and he wants to return to his wife Delenn.
1. Prologue

_I do not own the Stargate universe or Babylon 5 universe. This is for fun and not for money. This takes place after Sheridan took a white star and eventually jump to a rift before jumping out of the hyperspace and into normal space. The Stargate universe takes place 2280 years. There are no Ori since the Ori are dead and the two galaxy are safe from the Wraith. The Asuran has been dealt with and eliminated. There is a shadow that is lurking around._

_2010: The Stargate program has been reveal to the public. Chaos erupted, riots in the streets, other government not involved IOA demands that the Stargate be turn over to them or face war, during the six months of riots, The Wraith came and decimated the countries who doesn't have the defenses to defend themselves from the Culling. The SGC and Earth's allies defeated the wraith from the galaxy but at a staggering four billion dead._

_2011: Smaller countries who had a voice in the United Nation walk out. The Countries remaining are United State of America, Canada, China, Russia, France, Germany, Spain and Great Britain disbanded the United Nation and form a new Alliance of Intergalactic scale and named it United interGalactic Planets. President Samantha Carter is the first elected President of the UIP  
_

_2050: The Trust infiltrated the UIP without anyone knowing about it._

_2055: UIP finished the Ten Midway Battle station in the void of the Milky Way galaxy. A colony in the Pegasus and Ida has been established.  
_

_2060: The Trust agent name Bor'el who is the vice president became president after President Beau Sinclair is assassinated and ordered Martial Law in the six months he has been in office. During the presidency, a civil war occurred, causing a rift between the three galaxy._

_2062: Ida and Pegasus Galaxy declared their independence. Bor'el demands unity and dispatch ships loyal to the President to the Ida Galaxy and Pegasus. The UIP ships shot first.  
_

_2100: Thirty eight years later, Ida and Pegasus united to fight the UIP under Bor'el rule.  
_

_2105: Bor'el has been force out and hang. Never again they will let a Gao'uld infiltrate the government and strict measure are taken. A new government body is formed and named it the Federal Alliance. During that year, members of the Free Jaffa Nation who has been in hiding under Bo'rel's iron grip, became a member of the Federal Alliance and other races join in._

_2106: The Federal Alliance made contact with the Colonial Remnant and a brief war with the Cylon. During that year, an entire system of Anura disappeared, including the Alliance ships Clydesdale and her escort fleet.  
_

_175 years of peace in the known galaxy until one day, a shadow ship trailing President Sheridan White Star accidently transported the President ship into alternate dimension and hid until it's for the Shadow to strike.  
_

Prologue

2281

The Lexington exit hyperspace and slows to stop to scan the anomaly

Commander Oskars Juris, the Executive officer of the science ship orders Lt. Junior Grade Gentry Ford to launch probes to find details how the system disappeared. The Latvian XO got the result back and found it was very disturbing.

"Lt. Ford, has the dimensional shift scans malfunction?"

"No sir, it's working properly." The Lt. replied. Then his sensors pick up a signal coming from the epicenter that once was Anura. "Sir, sensors picking up a weak signal."

"What is it?"

The view screen showed a purple ship in a stationary position. It had two decal of galaxy and three stripe with stars on both side of the wing nacelle.

"The ship doesn't register in the computer database."As the Lt. scan for any life signs in the ship, it came with a week life sign reading. "Sir, sensor came back with one week life sign in the ship."

"Beam it to sickbay and alert Doctor Hall to expect a guess."

"Yes sir."

Captain K'Tek, a 93 year old woman Jaffa enters the bridge. The crews are already doing their scans and are finding little evidence of what just happen. She approaches the Commander Juris for situation report.

"Captain, dimensional shift scans show no sign further expansion. It's possible the ship pass through the anomaly accidently." Commander Juris brief the commanding officer.

"That's your definite proof." She look at the view screen and notice that a strange looking ship. "And who might our visitor be?" She ask while sitting down on the command chair aside from the XO seat.

"We beam the visitor to sickbay sir."

"I'll be in sickbay, Commander." She nodded the Lativan officer and head out to the transport chamber.

**Science Ship Lexington  
Sickbay  
Rift**

Doctor Marcus and his medical staff converge on the patient after he beam into a medical operating table. They strip the man of his clothes and replace it with a blue gown and check his vitals.

"His heart rate is slipping." One of the nurses reported while placing a bio sensor on the man's chest. "Wait a minute, his heart rate has stabilized." She said after hearing a ping sound from the read out of her small medical scanner.

Doctor Marcus did a full body and molecular scan on the patient and the computer came back with a surprising result. "Amazing, his bloodstream is losing some sort of energy." He said under his breath. He looks at his team and down to the Patient.

"Sir, if we need to save his life, we need to do now." One of the nurses said.

"Let's put him in the chamber." Doctor Marcus ordered hesitantly.

After transporting the Patient into the chamber that looks like a MRI, they close the hatch and waits behind the control console. Doctor Marcus touch the control and immediately there's a surge of power and large green light comes on above the chamber. A green glow envelops the Patient and a beam of light come down and wraps itself around him. It swirls around him for a couple of seconds and the Patient open his eyes.

The controls alert Doctor Marcus to deactivate the machine. As the hatch opens, the bed rolls out slowly and everyone converge on the patient.

"Where am I?" He asks the Marcus after taking a deep breath and sitting up.

"You're on a science vessel Lexington." Doctor Marcus responded. "May I ask…"

"Not a problem." The Patient knew what the Doctor was going to say. "President John Sheridan."

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 1

_I hope you like this chapter, I had to rewrite the first chapter to make it longer to please the readers.  
_

Chapter One

**Minbar**

Delenn sat on the bench on the balcony and watching the sun rise quietly. She looks to her left as tears ran down her cheeks and she could see the silhouette figure of John touching her cheeks. She would do anything to have another 20 years with her beloved husband.

"John." She whispered as she stares into the morning sky. Suddenly she felt tingling sensation all over her body. She felt it before after Lorien resurrected John.

David Sheridan, the son of Delenn and John watches his mother slipping from him. For the last two days, she has been outside watching the sunrise and in her room crying and outside out on the balcony again watching the night fall and falling asleep. He misses his father, but he is a Ranger now. His Ranger training taught him not to mourn for the dead but to celebrate the legacy his father built. Although he regretted the day he flew to Centauri Prime, he was not control of his action and blames the Drakh.

Delenn went inside and approach David and held his shoulders. "David, we must go to the Coriana 6.

"Why, who is in Coriana 6?" David asks?

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that your father is alive." Delenn said before heading to the corridor of the presidential complex.

* * *

**Science Ship Lexington  
Sickbay**

"I used to be president, but my wife took the position." Sheridan got up from the bed and stood up to stretch his arms and legs. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be dead." Sheridan said with a gruff laugh.

Doctor Marcus Hall approach Sheridan and thoroughly scan Sheridan with his hand held scanner. He is amazed that the machine works. "Vital signs are normal, heart rate is normal and odd anomaly in your bloodstream has been eliminated."

"Thank you Doctor…" Sheridan waits for the doctor to introduce himself.

"Doctor Marcus Hall." He shook Sheridan's hand.

"Thank you Doctor Hall," Sheridan looks at the side of the Doctor's temple and notice that he is not human. "What race you belong to?" He asks curiously.

Before Doctor Marcus Hall could reply, Captain K'Tek walks in the room, dismissing the medical staff except for Doctor Hall. Marcus stood to attention and salutes his commanding officer. "At ease," She ordered.

"Ma'am, My name is John Sheridan." John introduces himself. He glances at a gold tattoo on her forehead, a symbol of a bird.

"Captain K'Tek of the Federal Alliance science vessel Lexington," K'Tek shook his hand and continue. "I've been appraise of your condition and I hope you brief us to what happen?"

"What happen?" John asks curiously.

"Your ship was venting atmosphere and running low on power." K'Tek explains to John Sheridan to how the Lexington found him. "From what the Doctor reported, you almost died."

"I came to this system to meet with Lorien and somehow there was a power fluctuation on the jump engine." Sheridan explains as he smacks his hands together and stood up straight and looks around sickbay. He never seen anything like it except for the Minbari ships he and Delenn has been on. "Now, can I have my ship back, and I will be on my way home to see my wife. She probably be worried sick about me."

K'Tek finally found what she is looking for, a rift in time and space and probably dimension. "Did you say power fluctuation on your jump engine."

"Yes, I think I did. Did I?" John said with a smile, trying to ease the tension with a little laughter. _A little laughter wont hurt._ He said to himself.

"She's a Jaffa, they have no sense of humor." Doctor Hall whispered in Sheridan's left ear.

"Doctor, are you done with him." K'Tek ask him after over hearing that her species doesn't have a sense of humor. So, she decided to escort him to a tour of a ship and it's main purpose.

"Yes ma'am. He's quite a healthy lad, but he needs to come back for a check up." Doctor Hall has a few things that need to be answered. "Other than that, he's yours."

"I guess I am yours." Sheridan responded after the doctor discharge him from sickbay. "But I have to tell you, I am married."

* * *

**White Star One  
Presidential Quarter**

"Are you sure dad is alive?" David asks Delenn.

Delenn reject the idea that her beloved husband is anything more than dead. "Is that the way you talk to your mother?" She scorns her son pessimistic ideal.

"No mother. I'm sorry." David apologizes.

Save by the bell, a Minbari Ranger knock on the door. David went to open the door and invite the Ranger in.

"Ranger Lorner," Delenn called the Rangers name. "We'll talk about this later." She gave her son a disapproving look as he head out of the presidential quarters.

"Ma'am, we are minutes away from the Coriana system." Ranger Lorner reported.

"Thank you, I'll be in the bridge in minute." Delenn said as they both bow, showing respect for one another. Unlike David, he has been disconcerting.

As they exit out of hyperspace, a ball of light approaches the ship.

As Delenn enter the bridge, she has a surprise look on her face when a familiar face has been waiting for her next to the command chair.

"Lorien, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for John Sheridan, but I couldn't find him anywhere in this galaxy." Lorien said.

"What do you mean he's not in this galaxy?" Delenn is confused.

"He's not with you?" David interjected. "Maybe you took him."

Lorien walk by David and felt a presence of dark evil.

* * *

Review what you think I should do with the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the support.  
_

Chapter Two

K'Tek and Sheridan enter the transport chamber, as the door closes the wall console open revealing the different level of the ship and different transport beam point. Captain K'Tek taps on the hanger bay and the transport chamber door open. John thought it was a malfunction on the door before K'Tek exit the chamber.

"Are you coming?" K'Tek asks the former President.

"I thought we are going to the hanger bay." Sheridan said before saw a difference between sick bay level and the command deck.

"We are after the debriefing." K'Tek corrected John.

"That's quick." John said while exiting the transport chamber and letting other crewman to enter. He had seen stranger things.

"How you like the tour so far?" She asks.

"It's amazing, the technology you people have and how much does it cost to build this class of ships?"

As they walk in the conference room, the senior staff assembles in a conference room sitting down on the round table. In the conference Commander Oskars Juris, the XO of the ship along with Lt. Commander Nadia Farrar, the Chief Security Officer, Lieutenant Gentry Ford, the Chief Engineer and Ensign Zayna Mouna the helmsman. On the monitor was Secretary of State Kaelea Cherie.

"Mrs. Secretary, senior officers I am President John J. Sheridan of the Interstellar Alliance." John introduces himself. "From what I understand, I came through that rift that we are miles away." He walks about the conference room and stood next to an empty chair that's reserve for him.

"There are lots of technologies that the Interstellar Alliance is interested in but," Sheridan continues sat down. "There is no way your government going to agree to trade."

"They are willing to listen." K'Tek assured him. "From what you been telling me and I seem to agree a partnership in trade is no problem." She continues. "But you have to convince the secretary for instant."

"What can you tell me about the Interstellar Alliance?" The Secretary asks.

"No problem." He took a deep breath and continues." Formed in 2261 AD in the aftermath of the liberation of Earth and the Shadow War, the Interstellar Alliance was formed between the Minbari, Narn, Centauri, the Earth Alliance and the remaining members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. The purpose of the Interstellar Alliance is to create peace and prosperity among its member worlds, provided that its members agreed to, and complied with, a code of conduct."

"Sounds interesting," The secretary responded with appreciation. "I have to brief the President and the Congressional Council for the trade proposal." The screen flickered off and a logo of the Federal Alliance came on. A symbol of Stargate around three galaxies.

It's been hours since the meeting concluded, from what Sheridan understood; the government is still deliberating whether or not to open a trade treaty with the Interstellar Alliance on the other side of the rift.

John is in his guest quarters reviewing the history of the Federal Alliance. It has been short, it was the United Intergalactic Alliance before the civil war that span for 36 years in three galaxies. The cost was staggering high, twenty three billion lives lost during the civil war because of one man who held power to himself and his inner circle. It sounded familiar.

"Computer, what can you tell me of the economy of the Alliance?" John asks the Computer.

"The Alliance has a massive economy, built around large scale, inexpensive production of almost all consumer goods No money is used for basic expenses, such as food, clothing or shelter. However, there is a basic unit of exchange called credit, which is used in transactions with non-Alliance members. Perhaps ironically, entrepreneurship is encouraged. The traditional benefits of entrepreneurship, profit and personal gain were replaced by goals of personal enjoyment and improvement, often manifested in the form of a new service to fill social needs and expressions. As many would have it, the driving force behind Alliance society was no longer the acquisition of wealth, but rather self-enhancement and the benefit of all." The computer stated.

He is interrupted when the door rang. He approaches the door and swipes his hand over the door console. As the door opens, a human man with a dark brown uniform and brown curly hair and about Sheridan height. Sheridan glances to see if he has a patch on his uniform but there is no indication of a patch.

"Who might you be?" Sheridan asks.

The man stood there with a smile on his face. His eyes glow for a few seconds before it went back to normal. It startled John for a moment before the symbiot spoke instead of the human host.

"John Sheridan, I am very please to meet you." The man put his head down for a second and raises it again. "The name Malek, head of Alliance Intelligence."

* * *

**White Star One**

**Bridge**

Lorien felt a dark evil latching onto David's spinal column as he went closer to Sheridan's son. "Delenn," He called out to her. "Your son is possess by a Drakh keeper."

"I thought the Drakh keeper was removed." Delenn approaches the two along with Minbari Rangers at her side.

"It was only a dead husk that was removed." Lorien explains it further. "The only way to remove the keeper indefinitely is to kill it's master."

Delenn hates to put her son into extreme danger again. "Place him under arrest." She ordered the Rangers in Minbari.

After the Rangers handcuff her son, she walk back to her command chair and cried. Lorien place his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Delenn, it had to be done." Lorien said softly.

_To be Continue._

* * *

_Samael3, you are annoying. If you want to leave a review, make it readable. Unlike DuQuesne, you actually make sense.  
_

_DuQuesne, This is fanfiction. Do you understand? Let me spell it out for you "F A N F I C T I O N" _

_Fiction means. _

1.the class of literature comprising works of imaginative narration, esp. in prose form. 2.works of this class, as novels or short stories: detective fiction. 3.something feigned, invented, or imagined; a made-up story: We've all heard the fiction of her being in delicate health. 4.the act of feigning, inventing, or imagining. 5.an imaginary thing or event, postulated for the purposes of argument or explanation. 6.Law. an allegation that a fact exists that is known not to exist, made by authority of law to bring a case within the operation of a rule of law. 

Fan Means: an enthusiastic devotee, follower, or admirer of a sport, pastime, celebrity, etc.: a baseball fan; a great fan of Charlie Chaplin.

I was a marine Gunnery Sergeant, serve my 4 years after high school in 1999. To bad I didnt serve in Iraq and Afghanistan where I can make a difference. But I was station in the DMZ in South Korea.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's notes: This chapter might offends some anti-war people and environmentalist, but I am not sorry if you are offended. You have better things to do than being offended and get frustrated that your feelings are hurt. So, if you are offended by the comment, then you are a sissy nanny, a girlie man or a girlie girl. Oh, I cant use sissy or I get a lawsuit from the ACLU sissy lawyers. Sissies here and sissies there, all I see is cowardly people who are sissies, But I have to tell the anti-war and environmentalist nuts that there are better things to do. Samael3 especially you and Duquesne. On with the story.

Chapter 3

**White Star One  
Brig **

David smirks at the human Rangers from his cell, his eyes started to glow for a few seconds and laughs. "Insolence fools, you think this place will hold me?" He walks back to his bench and turn back to face the Rangers that are guarding him. "Bow before your god, Borel."

The Rangers ignore the President's son and continue to watch the prisoner. Even though he is a Ranger in training, he has not received any special treatment even though his parents are the most important figure in the Interstellar Alliance.

The Ranger who confiscated David's coat found something in his pocket; a hand device is a metal, glove-like object with a large red gem set fit in the palm. He didn't know what it is and he immediately contacted Lorner.

"What is it?" Lorner asks.

"I don't know sir," The Ranger replied. "We must inform the President."

Lorner agrees with the Ranger and head to the bridge. They showed her the ribbon hand device.

"What is it?" Delenn ask.

"We don't know ma'am. We found it in one of David's pocket."

"I must speak with him."

* * *

**Science Ship Lexington  
Guest Quarters**

John ordered a glass of scotch from the matter converter console and immediately a glass appeared. He grabs the glass and took a sip. "So tell me about Earth on the other side of the rift?" John asks Malek who is quite comfortable sitting on the sofa.

"Earth has been destroyed by environmentalist and the so call leftist anarchist after Earth was freed by a coalition of two galaxies." Malek said. He stood up and places his hand on the back and walk toward the matter converter console.

John is disturbed after hearing to what took place on Earth. He places the glass back to the matter converter and automatically the glass disappeared.

"What they wanted was unclear, some say that war is illegal and polluting the environment of space. They took sides with a Gao'uld Ba'al who rename himself as Borel."

John laughs for a few seconds and said to himself. _"We have those people on my world."_ He smiles and shook his head as he remembers the conflict with home guard when was station on Babylon 5. "During the war with the Minbari, anti-war protesters begun to bomb Earth Force recruiting offices and cause riots in the cities. Although we were losing the war, they insist on giving us a hard time." He walk about and ask the Tok'ra a question. "What do you mean Earth is destroyed?"

"Ah, when I was serving on the Pegasus Wing as an Intelligence Officer, Earth has been liberated from Borel iron grip, but environmentalist and leftist anarchist group he infiltrated and brainwash manages to get hand on a prototype weapon called a Nova Cluster. A weapon so terrifying that can destroy a planet." Malek look down on the floor in sadness. "The host was captured and hanged, but the symbiot escape by blending into one of his followers and escape the planet and never heard from since the discovery of a rift."

"My God," Sheridan is bewildered to hear that the Earth in this dimension has been destroyed. "Then what happen?"

"It's been quite silent, people in the milky way who suffered by the hands of Borel taste freedom for the first time. The Free Jaffa Nation joined the Alliance and other races join in. We still have enemies like the Aschen Confederation but they don't pose any threat to the Alliance." Malek said. "Earth is not the capital of the Alliance if you're curious."

"I wasn't thinking that at all." Sheridan responded. "But why are you here?"

"We've detected a faint signal through the rift." Malek inform Sheridan of the lost Gao'uld. He walk to the door and turn back. "You will help me to capture the Gao'uld. It's probably in another host's body by now." He said as he disappeared into the crowded corridor.

* * *

**White Star One  
Brig**

Delenn looks at her son strangely as if he has change. She approaches the cell's clear screen and asks. "Who are you?"

"I am your god of course," A Gao'uld spoke through David. "Release me and I will spare you."

"You are not a god; you are a parasite living in my son's body." Delenn said, but nothing is getting through to the parasite.

The Gao'uld laughs and pace around the cell. "The whole god issue, maybe we did take it a little far back where I am from."

"Who are you?"

"I am Baal," Ba'al look straight into Delenn eye's and spotted an interest of choosing her as a queen. "You will be perfect for a queen to rule this galaxy by my side."

"Disgusting as that sounds, I have to decline," Delenn responded and face the Rangers with orders. "Dispatch the Rangers on Earth to pick up Doctor Franklin; bring him here as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am." Lorner complied with the orders, as soon as he head out of the brig, another Ranger ran towards Delenn with news.

"Madam President Delenn, scanner detected a fleet of Drakh ship outside of the system."

Ba'al interrupted them and laughs.

To be Continue


End file.
